User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: The Rising War
Ayo what's good people! Bluegun5 2.0 is back in the house for new ideas! Wanna see them? check them out! 1. New Vehicles There are some locations in the world of jailbreak that need a vehicle to represent them, Like the fire Station and the River, so I got some vehicles that would go great for them: Untitled image (20).jpg|The Zenvo TSR-S, my #1 favorite car. exclusive to the Vigilante Gamepass. boeing_ah_64a_apache.jpg|If the Apachie were to be in Jailbreak, it would be very deadly and exclusive to the Mercenary Gamepass Inflatable-Fishing-Rib-Dingy-Boat-2.jpg|This Dingy might be small, but it's fast! Features: Fire Truck '- Has a water hose on 5th passenger seat which you can use it like a Minigun Turret. Water hose can knock back enemy players and make them ragdoll. '''Tow Truck '- Can tow other vehicles. (players Cannot enter the vehicle that is being towed.) 'DIngy '- The Dingy is a water vehicle, so it can't run on dry land. 'Apachie Helicopter '- Main Pilot can use the missiles equiped on the helicopter while the Co-Pilot manages the Minigun Turret mounted below. 'Zenvo TSR-S '- Fastest Vehicle in the game ( slightly faster than the buggati.). Spoiler Wings move when you make a turn. 2. New Weapons I have made a huge list of weapons I really want on my last idea blog , but, being addicted to weapons in-game, I NEED MOAR! Here are some weapons you can obtain!: Description: The Javelin and Stinger will only be obtainable if you have either the Mercenary or Vigilante Gamepass. The 98-L.A.Z.E.R (short for: Long Amplified Zooming Electro-magnatic Rod) looks like the M6 Spartan Laser from the Halo Games. The G3 is actually a Assualt Rifle in real life, but is a Sniper Rifle in Strike Force Heroes 2. 3. New Places to Rob Guess what? NEW ROBBERY IDEAS! And have divided them in 2 catagories: Rob and Heist. Rob is like the donut store and gas station. Heist is like the Bank, J-Store, Train, and Museum. Rob: ( the ones that have the ??? on "NPC", they can be you! all you need to do is say your roblox account and a pitchure of your avatar in the comment section below!) Heist Description for Heist: '''Mineshaft - Ever since the museum's new robbery function, I thought up a new location for criminals to rob: THE MINESHAFT! There are two ways you can enter and exit: 1. an elevator that requires a key card, and 2. an explode-able wall that requires a rocket launcher. as soon as you enter, police will be notified. At first, you need to go across a dangerous lava river by jumping on rocks floating by. After that, you will enter a cave full of crystals; this is the jackpot. Press E on a mineral and they will be added to your museum bag ( 5 kg for normal bag, 10 kg for bigger duffel bag ). When your done collecting what you need, head back to the surface to give the minerals to the collectors. Treasury - The Treasury is the source of all the money you have been grinding through your whole gameplay! You need a keycard to enter, and as soon as your in, find the machine that produces the money. You can collect as many money as you can grab ($200 for each stack of cash you obtain). After you collect the amount you need, get out of there as fast you can, because the police can enter through a door that only cops can enter. There are 2 ways to escape: #1 go through the same way that you came in but will have red cameras, or, #2 climb up a latter that brings you into a secret room with 4 air vents. Make sure you go through the right one because 3 of them will have a laser trap, which will game end you with a single touch from them. if you manage to escape. you will get your cash when you leave. Warehouse - The Warehouse will too have the Museum Heist bag, because you will be stealing special equipment. To enter, there will be some windows around the place that you can shoot down with a shotgun. When you enter, the Warehouse will be littered with storage boxes and shipping containers (like the ones in the City Criminal Base.). Be careful, as security cameras are around the place! Click on the boxes to collect whats inside them. For the shipping containers, shoot the lock with a pistol, and click on the item to obtain it. All items can range form different items depending on their weight. here is the weight of each item in the Warehouse: ( 4 kg for normal bag, 8 kg for bigger duffel bag) Storage Box Items: 1 kg Shipping Container Items: 2 kg To leave the Warehouse, there will be a security room that needs to be access with a puzzle. Upon entering the room, there is 2 buttons that need to be pressed at the exact time (or both monitor screens are green, located on top of the security room's center desk.) then you can leave. Head to the Volcano base and turn in the stuff to the collecters to get your money. The Warehouse will also play this song. Cargo Plane (suggested by TheScorpion999) - The cargo plane will land in the Airport to refuel it's engine, that is when you will strike. The first thing you will need to do is press E on top of the plane, which lasers will cut out a part of the ceiling. When you enter the plane you collect the money by blowing up the safe. When you have all of your money, the plane will be off of the ground and you need to leave by opening the main doorseal, and you will parachute. After that, make sure you land into the city criminal base in order to obtain your money. (It's like the train, only is has an even WAY cooler way to escape!) Business Office - The Business Office can be access by going trough an air vent located near the entrance. When you get inside, there will be an elevator leading to the main room. Hit the power box located near the elevator a couple of time to get the elevator open. Not only will the elevator open, but the alarms will go off, notifying the police. When your in the elevator, wait for a couble of seconds until it reaches the other floor. When your on the other floor, you can dig through the cabnets and desks in the main room. When you collect all the max money, head out to the hallway, which lasers will move around. After that, there will be 2 doorways leading to other exits at the top of the building. pick one, and you can parachute through the air. Head towards a criminal bas to get your money. 4. Airport The Airport is a location where the Apachie Helicopter and the Mercenay Gamepass Armory located. It's even where the Cargo plane will land. 5. Secret Bunker Anyone ever seen the Mysterious Opening near the Museum, this is what I think would be: THE SECRET BUNKER! The Secret bunker starts in the inside of the Mysterious Opening near the Museum. You have either to be a cop or a criminal with a keycard in order to enter. The Bunker will look like a secret superhero base which will have the Vigilante Gamepass Armory and the spawnpoint of the Zenvo TSR-S. there will also be a opening at the top of the mountain, where you can drive off your vehicle (like the criminal volcano base.) 6. The Mercenary Gamepass The Mercenary Gamepass is a Criminal Gamepass that gives you access to the Mercenary Attire, Javelin and Stinger Rocket Launchers, and the Exclusive Apachie Helicopter. It even gives you exclusive daily challenges, and the daily challenges are double-priced. (works for criminals only) 7. The Vigilante Gamepass The Vigilante Gamepass is a special police gamepass that give you access to the Vigilante Attire, Javelin and Stinger Rocket Launchers, and the Zenvo TSR-S, the fastest vehicle to date! You will even get cash if you kill criminals! (works for cops only) 8. Jailbreak Theme Song! After looking through other games on roblox, Jailbreak is the only popular game that doesn't have a theme song. So I found the perfect song for jailbreak: This song will play during Bank and Jewelry Store robberies, and it will play in the "choose your team" screen. What do think of the song? Does it fit the theme of Jailbreak? Let me know on the comment section below! (I think it's PERCECT for the game!) This blog took longer than it should TBH. Category:Blog posts